theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
ReadJunk.com ??/??
http://www.readjunk.com/interviews/aquabats Although considered a "ska" band by some, The Aquabats' music is compatible with the darkly introspective music and Victorian-style fashions found mostly in the goth subculture. From their acoustic explorations into self, to their melancholy meanderings on aural planes of consciousness, The 'Bats express themselves through the fake laughter of superhero hijinks, behind which they can hide their tears. I spoke with MC Bat Commander, spokesman for the group. What are some things that make you sad? Well, my heart hurts when I eat Chili but I dont know if that is sadness or gas. But seriously, I get so sad at funerals for some reason....call me crazy...but when they played bagpipes at my Grandpa's funeral, I was all crying like a baby...I was so embarassed...like, my mascara totally started running, oh my gosh!! Have you ever hugged a teddy bear so hard, stuffing came out? No, but I fed my cat to a bear...does that count? How about squeezing the guts out of a frog's mouth,.. on accident of course, or what about launching a rat in a box of broken glass? Am I getting close? Have you ever wished upon a falling star? Yes, I wished for a box of birthday candles so I could get more wishes!! YEEEAAAHHH BOYEEEE! BOO YA! Tell me about your father. Why should I? Maybe that is a sensitive topic with me and you shouldn't ask such a......ohhhhhh, I get it, Good one bro, you totally got me. CYBER-HIGH-FIVE on that one, dog!! Who in the band sobs the most? Well, only girls and girly men sob, so that would have to be the guitar player. All guitar players I know are girls or girly men. Lead singers are always the most macho! That is why I have a moustache and our guitar player has girl pants. Do you tame the tensions with Celestial Seasoning medicated teas? Yes, it's funny you should ask. I am taming tensions wih a natural cinnamon chamomile now, as I am answering these, the most best awesome questions EVER!!! Has another band ever hurt your feelings? Yes, but if I talk about it, I will sound bitter and girlish, so to cover up my pain, I am going to pierce my lips and get more flames tatooed around the giant pair of fuzzy dice and low-rider hot rod tattoo I have on my chest. Do you like to be held tenderly like a baby or passionately like a woman? I like it. Yes. Tenderly and passionately. but most of all I love to hug trees. The energy I feel from the roots deep in the earth, springing up from the ground and reaching up high off the world, ..is just awesome!. Like after a killer hacky sack, juggling stick sesh with my bros, we'll just wrap our arms around a huge tree trunk a just ...you know ...get irie bro. Would you say your music is a howl of pain from a pit of infinite sadness, or simply hollow echoes in the melancholic mind, only hinting at the anguish that lies beneath? Dude, I dont know what you just said, but you may, like, try to uh...act cool just cuz your an english professor or something but that isnt cool to use all those words...so's that I dont know, like...what you mean and stuff. Cuz, All I want to do is mosh, bro. If a person is lost, will they find themselves in your music? uh.....no. But they may find someone they like better. The Aquabats' new album Charge! is available everywhere. Its haunting melodies will never let go. © 1996-2007 ReadJunk.com All Rights Reserved. Category:Interviews